Fearless
by Ceridwen-sama
Summary: Who knew the boy who made her feel fearless was the one whom brought most fear. SxS AU HIATUS!
1. Prologue

_**Fearless**_

* * *

_**Rated M - Swearing, Violence and Sexual Content**_

* * *

_**Story Details: AU and some OOC. Dark Beauty and The Beast type thing. Mystery, gruesome scenes. Psychotic Sasuke. Depressed Sakura. Mature Audience.**_

* * *

_**Summary: Who knew the boy who made her feel fearless was the one whom brought most fear. SxS AU**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yes yes, I know. I m still gonna write Beware The Trap of Love this story just came to me and I can t stop writing it so I thought I would post it here on FF!**_  
_**Don t forget to check my profile which will have the dates for when both Fearless and Beware The Trap of Love will be updated. It may change so don t forget to keeping going to look. I would also like to say that I m looking for a beta-reader, if anyone is interested, please PM me(:**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Beauty and The Beast, but I do own.. half of this plot believe it!**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Prologue_

* * *

I _had_ a heart, and it was true.

It fled from me and went to you.

Please take care of it as I have done,

For now you have_ two hearts_,

and I have _none_.

* * *

The thunder clapped against the stormy dark sky, rain poured down damping the already wet ground, lightning lit up the sky in array of light purples, blues and whites which clashed beautifully with the sombre background. On top of a hill, a magnificent castle rested surrounded by a huge wall which went right around. A single arch opened at the front of the castle as an old woman trotted her way to the main door. A black cape draped over dark robes, almost making it look like she was apart of the dark. Bringing an old, wrinkled hand to the door she knocked loudly three times. She took a quivered step back as the fortresses main doors opened.

A guard stood in front of the woman, his rusty-red hair covered the left side of his face. His thick blue coat clung to his broad shoulders, and his white and red checkered, long-sleeved shirt stuck to his body and chest like glue; the same as his black pants.

"State your purpose" he spoke loudly, authority embedded into his rough voice. The woman looked at the guard, her long tongue gliding across her lips.

"I want to sspeak to the Prince" she hissed the words softly. The guard placed his hand on the gold hilt of his sword, careful not to let the old woman catch on to his movement.

"What's your reason?" he asked, trying not to let his voice go any lower than a whisper. His right hand-held on tight to his sword, making his knuckles go white, while the man's left hand clenched into a fist.

Something didn't seem right about this woman, the clothes, the hissing, the long tongue he saw glide across her lips. The red-headed guarded knew better than to let a suspicious person pass the main doors. If anything were to happen he would be held responsible and will most likely lose his life for incompetence.

The guard grunted as his back come in contact with the brick wall. He looked up through half closed eyes, the once brittle old woman, now stood a tall, lean, long-haired man. His eyes almost yellow like a snakes, his pupils looked normal but as he blinked more the red-head watched them become slits. His cries for help didn't even escape his lips as the other man's hand pulled out his still beating heart. He dropped to the ground, brown eyes wide and fearful: he didn't even blink.

"Nossey little brat" he chucked the heart next to the guard and walked into the castle while he licked the red substance of his long fingers.

"My dear prince where are you!" the yellow-eyed man screeched throughout the castle.

He walked down the corridor like he had many times before, killing any guard who got in his way. The snake-like man kept walking further, deeper into the castle searching for his precious prince. He owned him a long overdue visit.

"What are you doing here?" a deep, velvet voice spoke into the dimly lit corridor. Silence took over the whole area. Even the storm seemed to die down to a low growl.

"Ah good to see you again"

"State your purpose snake" he spoke in monotone, placing no emotion behind his words. The man a few feet away from him chuckled at his former students words. He almost wanted to take his laughs further, though he didn't want his favorite student upset.

"Just a visit my dear Sasuke-kun. How is royal life treating you?" he casually spoke.

"Thats not the reason you came" the lighting broke the dim light, illuminating the young boys handsome features. Hard sable eyes lightly sparkled, specks of red and gray shined as another clap of lighting brightened the corridor. Raven locks framed his perfect pale face, it stuck up messily at the back, heading all different directions. He had high cheek bones, a aristocrat nose and his pale red lips were in a straight line.

His tall, well toned body was draped in different shades of black and blue, a single silver sword with a design of red and silver patterns and gems were on the hilt. He held it out high in front of him, arm straight and strong as he held up the heavy projectile. The snake eyed man smirked and dashed forward, dodging the swift and perfect movements of his opponents weapon. He lunged forward and snake his teeth into the young princes neck.

The prince known as Sasuke yelled in pain, dropping his sword to push the long-haired man off him. Sasuke held his neck, falling weakly to his knees. He let out another loud grown of pain as his body started changing; forming. Black flame like patterns covered his body. Sasuke felt pain and power twist in his body, stabbing his insides like shape needles. He tried to stand up but fell back to his knees as pain shot to his legs, making them numb.

His once pale skin started turning into a grayish colour, his ebony hair growing longer while turning a delicious blue. Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach as something pushed against his back ripping his shirt. Sasuke held back a scream as his skin split and pair of greyish, hand-like wings spread out. The yellow-eyed man laughed at the scene. His laughter menacing, threatening, dangerous. He walked closer to the now monster who lie helpless on the ground, groaning in pain. He bent down, admiring his work.

"Whenever it rains, your body will change. Until love finds thou," he stood and walked to the window, pushing the red draps away. He smiled cheerily at the boy before opening the window and jumping out. His words ringing in the air like the wind.

"Will your curse lift."

* * *

The rosette sat up, drenched in sweat. She pulled up the thin sheets and dripped them tightly. She breathed harshly as the memories if her nightmare played in her head. She looked over at her clock and read the tree nunbers '5:49', she sighed, reaching over for her empty glass. The petal-haired girl pulled the blankets off and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and let her hot feel touch the cool wood floor.

She walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, and turned on the tap filling her glass up right to the top with the cold liquid. She took mouthful after mouthful until the glass was empty once more. The girl sat down at the kitchen table. This would be the normal routine for Haruno Sakura. She would wake up too early in the morning by her vivid nightmare, come down to the kitchen, get a glass of water and sit at the table until her mother came down at '6:25'.

Sakura put her head on the table and an image of the prince Sasuke came into her head, For a figment of her imagination she had to admit he was rather cute. She sighed and another image of the horrible monster he became because of the long-haired man appeared in her head. Sakura shivered.

No one could ever figure out where she got the idea for her nightmare from, or why it keeps coming back. She's had it ever since she was a little girl. Sakura was just six when she first had the nightmare. It scared the hell out of her. It got to the point where she was afraid to sleep because of the scary monster. But after years of the same nightmare almost every single night, Sakura practically got used to it. She would take in every night she didn't have the dream like it was the best thing in the world.

Sakura could never understand, she had a good life. A roof over her head, food on her table, a loving mother and father who have stayed together for almost thirty years with no problems. She was smart, she was pretty, had good friend, her life was practically set out for her the moment she entered high school and became the schools pride and joy, yet she was cursed with a horrible nightmare that ruined her sleep and tortured her body.

"Food for thought?"

Sakura snapped her head up and looked at her smiling mother. Her shoulder length, curly pink hair looked messy and all over the place, her blue eyes looked dull and droopy, normally bright skin, now pale and lost its glow.

"You look like shit." Sakura said. She slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized she just swore in front of her mother. If it had been anyone else like Ino, Sakura would be worried about getting hit, but with her family that was a different story. She hung her head in shame, waiting for her mother to go and get her father out of bed so they could have a talk about swearing, but that never came, her mother just laughed and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura looked through her draws for something warm to wear. She looked out the window and moaned in anger as the rain pelted down from the light gray, puffy clouds in the sky. She took out a long-sleeved red top with black butterfly patten on the left side, a white single top to go underneath and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Sakura chucked her clothes on her bed and walked over to her bathroom, she closed the door, took off her clothes, kicked them to the side and turned on the hot water.

Stepping in, she closed her eyes and let the cold water hit her back, she waited for the water to turn hot before adjusting it to the way she wanted. The warm water washed away the strawberry scented shampoo, the bubbles followed the water as it went down the drain. She moaned in satisfaction as she put her head back and let the water hit her face.

Once she had washed the conditioner out of her pink hair, lathered her body in her one of a kind chocolate body wash her aunty got her for christmas when she went to America for two weeks, Sakura got out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her petite body, she opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Sakura sighed as she looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. Drying herself off, she put on her clothes and brushed her choppy short pink hair. Sakura walked to her hard wood Chester draws and picked up her silver stud earings and put them on, she applied some mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss, smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she nodded to herself.

"Sakura honey, time for school!" Mrs Haruno yelled from the stairs. Sakura picked up her already packed black and pink book bag. "Coming!" she yelled running down the stairs, out the door and into her car.

Yes, the morning of Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_**And here is chapter one of Fearless. It's going to be waaaaay better than my first story posted here on fanfiction.. I hope anyway. I will be updating once a week hopefully because I'm (at this moment in time) in the middle of writing chapter four (and I've had to add chapters I had planed together to make it longer) so hopefully you won't have to wait forever for an update.**_

_**Please tell me what you think, because I won't even bother updating another chapter if no one likes it.**_


	2. Rain

**_Fearless_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Good morning everyone, here is chapter two of Fearless. Before you read, I would like to let you all know, that this is only taking the idea of Beauty and The Beast. It's not going to be the exact some, slightly, but not exactly. Also, most the chapters to begin with, will have parts of Sasuke transforming, and Sakura waking up from her dreams, until I can actually get up to the good SasuSaku fluff! understood? good._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, or Beauty and The Beast, do not belong to me, I do own half the plot though.. so yeah**_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Rain_

* * *

Rain falls down,

Washes away my soul.

You took my last hope,

You took my drive.

You stomped on what little I had of pride.

The sky cries with me,

On this night.

The sky cries on me,

Light kisses telling me not to die.

* * *

He looked out the window and stared at the darkening clouds. He began pacing around his room, taking mouthfuls of water every so often. It had been a week since he was bitten by that vile demon and cursed. It hadn't rained a drop of water. He scratched at his skin in some type of nervous habit he picked up to take his mind away from his tingling skin. He started out the window - the only source of light in the whole room, and watched the rain fall down in tiny droplets. Pain shot through his whole body the instant one drop touched the ground.

Sasuke fell to his knees and ran his fingers through his raven locks, pulling at his hair while letting a pained scream erupt from deep in his chest. Was it always going to be this painful? if that bastards words were true, he really would have to find real love. He felt the burning of the black flames go across his smooth, pale skin. He pulled at his hair more as the feeling of pain grew stronger and mixed with power and adrenaline.

Sasuke quickly took off his black shirt, ignoring the ripping feeling in his skin. He chucked the shirt across the room, now forgotten as he could only feel anguish. On the pain, it was like his skin was being turned inside out. Sasuke looked down at his hands, now gray in colour, his finely cut nails were long and sharp claws. He felt his spiky hair grow and touch just at the middle of his back. The ripping feeling came back as hand-like wings sprouted out.

He groaned and fell to the floor, breathing hard. His body dripping with sweat. Minutes passed and he stood up, flexing his hands and stretching his muscles. He moved like claw like wings, getting the feel of the new extension on his body.

Sasuke walked over to the full length mirror he had one of the maid place in his chambers, and looked at himself. His black eyes now red with three spinning tomoe, he had a dark blue triangle like pattern on his nose, skin grayish blue, wings webbed and clawed. he watched as the moved at his command, clenching just like real hands.

It disgusted him. Yet also intrigued him. Why that idiot of a snake chose to curse him, Sasuke could not fathom.

He heard a loud knock at the door and turned around, a young main - he could not remember her name - walked in. She dropped the tray of food she was holding and stared wide-eyed at the prince in shock and horror. Her body began to shake as Prince Sasuke just started at her with those evil red eyes.

She let out a loud scream before running as fast as she could in her three-inch high heels, closing the door behind her in an attempt to slow him down. Sasuke listened with sick fascination as she screamed and cried running for her life down the hall.

* * *

Sakura sat at the lunch table picking ar her salad. She listened to her blonde best friend , Ino, chat about her weekend. She picked up a baby tomato with her stupid plastic fork the schools canteen supplied, and shoved it in her mouth. First and second period seemed to fly by quickly for the rosette, she could barely remember walking into class, doing the work and walking out. Third period, Sakura sat and listened to her teacher's voice which was like nails on a chalkboard, loud, annoying and made you want to cringe.

Fourth, she spent the hour kicking a ball around with her three best friends. Sakura at first was shy, didn't talk much and always did what she was told. Then she met Ino. Blonde, blue-eyed Barbie girl, had a thing for shopping, looking pretty and dating boys. Ino, was around when Sakura had the very first nightmare of the young man. She tried to help Sakura to the best of her six-year-old ability.

Sakura just liked to have someone other than her family to care about her. Ino, was everything she wanted to be. Confident, pretty, popular and so much more than she was. Ino used to say to her "every flower blooms". It meant to much to her that Ino believed in her when others didn't.

Soon after, Sakura was introduced to Hinata, she had pearl eyes and purplish blue hair that went down to her waist, she was shy but kind, beautiful yet not over the top. Sakura also met TenTen, brown eyes, brown hair tied into two buns atop her head. TenTen loved to get down and dirty, be one of the boys, but Sakura had known straight away that she just wanted to be a girly girl sometimes.

Sakura sat down in her chair in the middle row, second seat on the left near the window, and waited for her friends to come (they went to see their english teacher and Sakura, not feeling up to it, said she'd meet them in class). She took out her textbook, notpad, and a blue pen and crossed her arms over her chest. The prince - prince Sasuke, appeared in her mind. Sakura's cheeks flushed a rosy pink. She didn't see the man hold up his sword, she didn't see the lightning coming from the small windows, illuminating his handsome features, she saw him on his knees, hands pulling at his hair. He then started pulled off his shirt and chucking it away.

"Oi Forehead-girl! helloo?" Sakura snapped her eyes open to look at her blonde friend waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. She cleared her throat and shook her head slightly trying to get rid of the images of a well toned male talking off his shirt. Why it bothered ger in that way Sakura couldn't understand.

"Sorry Ino-pig, I was thinking" she said, huffing. Her thoughts will have to wait until later.

"M-morning Sakura" a shy Hinata said. Sakura nodded to the girl as she sat down next to her, pulling out her textbook from her green book bag.

"Hiya" TenTen bounced, taking her spot next to Ino who was looking at her blue painted nails.

"Hey" she murmured back. It all went quiet as the teacher walked into the classroom. She sighed peacefully and focused her attention to the lesson her maths teacher was trying to teach.

* * *

"How was school sweetheart?" Mr Haruno asked his daughter while putting his food in his mouth. Sakura looked up at her father and watched as he swallowed his food.

"It was ok" she said going back to looking down at her untouched food, not really hungry.

"Have another dream last night honey?" her mother asked, trying to keep her voice low as possible. Her mother was the sensitive type, towards her own feelings and others, even though she didn't want to say anything - in fear of hurting some ones elses feeling, but she said it anyway out of either curiosity or best interest. Sakura always thought of it as simply caring.

"Yeah"

The table suddenly went quiet, no one even made a sound. Sakura clenched her first under the table. She pushed her plate forward and stood up. She hates when her parents go quiet like this. "I'm not hungry. Gonna do some homework" she spoke angrily, staking off up the stairs.

"Make sure you have pain killers before you go to bed, sweetie. It's suppose to rain tonight" her father called from the dining room. Sakura closed her door when she reached her bedroom. Rain. She hated it when it rained, especially of a night.

It's when her nightmares are at their worst.

* * *

He tossed and turned around in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position, but to no avail could Sasuke get comfortable. He opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, he jerked up, his body flickering with pain and adrenaline.

"Not again!" he shouted in pain.

It took longer this time. It was more unbearable then the first two times he had transformed. It had something to do with the rain, he could feel it in his bones - a bone that didn't feel like it was breaking - in some fibre of his being, he could feel it somewhere. The level of pain, the time it took for his body to change, how long his body will stay in this cursed state was connected to the rain.

Normal. Even though when it's not raining, Sasuke just doesn't feel the same as he was before. He may look like an ordinary man, an ordinary prince, he still didn't feel ordinary, didn't feel completely sane. Something about his curse didn't feel right. Is love really the key to breaking it? or is that som of a bitch after something more? Sasuke slammed his first against the wall. Not just out of pain, but confusion and frustration.

"Fucking hell it hurts!" he felt the hand-like wings rip his skin open. How he has no scares from that, Sasuke just couldn't understand.

'Until love finds thou'

The words whispered through his head like a voiceless echo.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, her mind trying to remember her dream, but she couldn't. Sakura knew she had one though. She reached over and had a mouthful of water. She didn't bother getting out of bed, her body was in too much pain and she was still half asleep that she didn't really deem it necessary to actually get up for no reason at all. She reached for the remote, trying to keep her movements as stiff as possible. Sakura flicked through the channels before turning the television back off when she found nothing interesting.

She checked the time and sighed. Sakura guessed she could go back to sleep, she still had another five hours until '6:15'. Sakura rolled over on her left side - whining slightly as she did so, she closed her eyes and tried to drift off back to sleep once more.

She listened to the rain, the thunder and lightning, they were in perfect harmony together. The rain would fall on her roof and make little rythmatic tapping sounds, the lighting would crackle and the thunder would hammer against her eardrums like it did against the sky. Sakura sighed in pure bliss as it slowly lulled her back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well this is an extension on Sakura's day, and Sasuke's transformation. The next chapter will be the start of the beginning of the actual plot!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think in a review. Don't forget to check my profile for the dates when this story and Beware The Trap of Love will be updated.**_

_**-Ceridwen-sama**_


	3. History

_**Fearless**_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Ano... In Australia - where I live, I put the day, then the month, than the year.. so, yeah! incase anyone is confused!_**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto... or Beauty and The beast! but I do own half of this plot so don't forget! **_

* * *

_Chapter Three: History_

* * *

A beautiful garden now stands alone,

missing the one who nurtured it.

But now she is gone.

Her flowers still bloom, and the sun it still shines,

But the rain is like tear drops, for the ones left behind,

The weeds lay waiting to take the garden's beauty away,

But the beautiful memories of its keeper are in our hearts to stay.

* * *

The lights flickered throughout the corridor, water dripped and made small puddles on the concrete ground. Whispers were heard like echoes bouncing off the walls and floating around the rather large area - staying there. They slowly died down when a man hit a metal blade against one of the bars to the many prison cells.

Hundreds of eyes turned their attention to a tall man, his oddly coloured neon orange hair stood out like a sore thumb in the dim light, blue eyes shined brightly with an evil glint sparkling within them, his rather dak skin blended into the shadows, a full black suit adored his light build and strong shoulders, pure white - not a speck of dirt could be seen - pointed shoes covered his big feet. He held one hand behind his back holding his weapon, and the other hung loosely to his side, seeming almost boneless.

The man began to walk forward, dragging his blade down the metal bars, it made a rhythmic beating and rang in the ears of all the men. He kept dragging his blade until he came to a stop. He looked down at his wrist and saw a white hand wrapped around it. The blue-eyed man followed the arm and met the strange purple eyes of a bulky, bald man. He had the usual tattoo placed here and there on his arms, neck and visible areas of his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he spat out. The orange-haired man looked at him weekly. He than switched his blade to his free hand and proceeded to push the rather large man back with strength never seen before. As soon as the prisoners back touched the wall the man threw his blade and it hit the guys right shoulder. A loud, girlish scream erupted from his throat. The orange-haired man pulled the bars apart and walked up to the crying prisoner, his tears falling down his chin and to the floor.

"Do you know where I could find Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked plainly.

"Nah man! get me down from here!"

"That's a shame" he said, turning around and walking out of the cell. The man pined against the wall was about to scream out for help, when another sharp projectile object came spinning towards him. The blue-eyed man dusted the imaginary dirt off his clothes and walked away, completely ignore the shouts of panic from the other prisoners and the big guy pined against the stone wall with a dagger in the middle of his forehead.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs and into the dining room. He hasn't got out to train ever since the incident a few weeks ago. Maids and butlers passed him and bowed then continued with what they were doing. Sasuke slightly wondered what became of that maid who walked into his room during his 'transformation'. He hadn't heard any complaints, so he guessed she just quit her job.

Sasuke walked into the large kitchen and had the head chef make him something light for breakfast. He sat down at the large empty dining table, intertwined his fingers and let his thoughts run wild.

With his looks and status, he could get any woman he desired to love him, but if it means he had to fall in love as well, he would have to find someone who suits his fancy. To Sasuke, that would take more time and effort than he intended to put in. If he could find out more about his curse, he can come up with a perfect plan. Until then, he will just have to find out the hard way.

Sasuke knew his transformations happened during the rain, He figured as much, not only from that snakes words, and the fact that he had only transformed during the falling of the rain, but because it was raining the night he was cursed as well (It's kind of wired that it has been raining so much; it is just the start of spring). He knew that depending on how heavy and how much it rains, it will determine how much pain(how long the transformation will take) and how long he stays in that form.

That's about as much as he has figured out. It's not much to go on but it is a start. Sasuke's meal was placed in front of him by a short, black-haired maid.

"Your meal lord Sasuke" she whispered, a small blush on her face becoming darker with every second she stood in the Princes presence. He nodded his head dismissing her and silently thanking her for bring his meal to him. Sasuke picked up his knife and fork and began eating, taking perfect bites.

Once he finished his meal, he stood and walked away, while watching the same maid clean up after him out of the corner of his eye. He made his way out to the training grounds. Sasuke stood in front of the training dummy and stared at it intently before hitting it with his first than his feet and proceeded to do that same thing over again in different formations.

Sweat dripped from his body making his ebony hair stick to his face and top half of his neck, his blue shirt clung to his well toned chest, showing his biceps and six back. You could see the muscles in his shoulders flexing and rippling with every hit, his leg muscles doing the same with every kick. He stopped after an hour when he heard loud claps from behind him. Already knowing who it was, Sasuke didn't say a word.

"Still as aloof as ever I see" came a deep voice. He grunted at his words and continued training.

"You haven't been out of your room for-" he began.

"I know you did not come for idle chit-chat Hatake." Sasuke panted out between hits. The man sighed. Hatake Kakashi, best teacher in Oto, and one of Sasuke's old masters.

"A prisoner has been killed." Kakashi stated blandly. Sasuke did not stop at his words, he didn't show any emotion on his face, only concentration. He stayed quiet, silently telling his old sensei to continue. "The guy who did it is unknown, but he asked for Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke stopped what he was going and stared at Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's old friend and fellow teammate when he was training under Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke had caught off on the wrong foot at first but after the years, slowly they became less of rivals and more of friends. Naruto had disappeared a year after Sasuke left to go train go train with the certain bastard who had ruined his life once again. Unconsciously, he reached to his neck and placed it on the curse mark he had received that night, feeling it pulsating.

Sasuke had met up with Naruto once or twice in the two and a half years he was gone, but never for any longer than five minutes. The last time anyone ever heard of Naruto was three months ago in a prison somewhere in Oto. This strange man must be looking for Naruto to kill him over some pity grudge.

"Hn" he grunted before taking his leave. Kakashi didn't say anything as his old student stalked away. He knew even though Sasuke wouldn't admit it, he cared for his teammate.

* * *

Sakura walked into the rather small room and took a seat in the white single person chair. She placed her elbow on the armrest and leaned her head against her palm.

"Good morning Sakura-chan"

Sakura clenched her fist. her therapist - one that her mother and father insisted she go see. The first three sessions she had were fine until he started to become a little more.. touchy than what was needed. He would pat her on the back, the knees, her shoulders, he even tried to grab her ass more than twice. Sakura took it upon herself to smack him around a little every time he tried. She never went as far as death gripping his hand and slapping him across the face. Other than that, he's actually a pretty good therapist.

"You look distracted. Something wrong?" he asked when he saw her far-away expression. Her green eyes watched as he placed his cold hand on her bare leg. He began to tap his index finger as he waited for her to answer. Sasuke didn't answer his question, just kept staring at his hand hoping he would get the idea that she wanted his hand off her before she broke it. Minutes seemed to pass before he noticed her death glare that was pointed at his hand.

"Ok. Let's talk about your nightmares. It's been raining a lot the last few days. Have your dreams gotten worse or better?"

Sakura thought for a moment. Her dreams have mostly been the same. The rain still made her nightmares hit her tenfold, she feels the pain more so when it rains than any other night. It's like she actually feels what Sasuke - the prince, feels. It's not pretty, as she's been told. She kicks and screams and punches and moves around a lot. Sometimes, as an after effect, sh would wake up shaking and scratching at her skin, mumbling things about burn marks.

"They're alright." she said in a monotone voice.

"Tell me about them."

She shook her head, her pink hair moving side to side with her. She never liked talking about her nightmares, she never liked telling anyone about them. She never said anything about her dreams to this perverted bastard. She's only told her mother and father, Ino, Hinata and TenTen, no one else knows. Not even any other family members..these were her dreams. Just because they feel practically real, wake her up in the middle of the night and constantly stay in her head, shouldn't mean nothing to this man. If it wasn't for her parents, she wouldn't be here.

"Sakura-chan.. this can't keep going on. You will have to speak about it sooner or later." he said, his voice stern, demanding and full authority.

Sakura let out a gasp. The authority in his voice reminded her of the guard in her dreams. An image of the longed-haired, snake-like man ripping out the heart of the guard weaved it's way into her mind. She began to shake as a wave of vertigo took over her body and clouded her mind. Images flashed in her head. A bald, bulky man pined against a stone wall, with a blade in his shoulder and middle of his forehead, an orange haired man in a full black suit was walking out of the cell.

_Do you know where I could find Uzumaki Naruto?_

The words whispered around in her head, Sakura felt large hands on her shoulders, shaking he roughly. As she tried to clear her vision she began to feel the world around her become weightless, devoid of all things. Her eyes tried to adjust before everything flashed before her eyes. Her dreams, the rain, the prison, the prince, the words whistled around her.

_Whenever it rains, you body will change. Until love finds thou, will your curse lift._

She screamed, she screamed as loud as she could. If she wasn't in the situation she was in, she would have thought deeply on how her voice cracked as she tried to keep the scream going. Sakura pushed her therapists' hands off her shoulders and began rubbing her arms, her hands moving up and down. She tried to reach for the middle of her back, the all too familiar feeling of her skin ripping apart came to life.  
Sakura tried to take a breath, her lungs trying desperately to breathe in new air, but none would enter. She felt her whole world spin - even though she couldn't see anything but the prince in her dreams in pain on the dirt ground. Behind her screams she could hear her multiple people yelling and the sound of thunder and the rain hitting the roof.

Her mind began to assess what was going on. Something like this has never happen to her. It's like she's having a vision, a panic attack. She's never had one though, she's never heard of the name Uzumaki Naruto, she's never seen the bald man, or the orange haired guy before either. She's never even got a glimpse of Prince Sasuke on the ground in pain, the pouring rain falling over his body.

Sakura's own body and mind could no longer take the pressure any longer and her system shut down. She felt her body go limp, the world around her disappeared and her heartbeat slowly down to normal. Her mind seemed to stop working and she couln't even think, couldn't hear, her mind nor body could take the immense pressure anymore.

* * *

Sasuke felt the same rush of his body transforming subside. He laid on the ground, sweat, rain, dirt and small dots of blood covered his now grayish skin. Claw like wings shielded his back slightly from the water dripping on his skin. He slowly got up and looked around him.. everything seemed so clear - even in the deluge of water and the rather thick fog, he could see everything clearly - his senses heightened.

He moved his hand-like wings, stretched them, flexing them. Sasuke moved his legs, his arms, his fingers and moved his head side to side His limbs felt normal and the still new extensions on his body felt normal as well. Sasuke had transformed almost seven times now, he was use to the new wave of power. But somehow, being in the rain, being in the thing that made him change.. felt good, it made him feel stronger.

He had never liked the rain; the damp, the cold. His family - the Uchiha, have been known since the beginning of time for their use of fire; it's their element. No other clan in all of Japan dared to mess with the Uchiha, because they're scared of his clans monstrous ways of burning the wicked alive. It was kind sick, and Sasuke, the next in line for the throne, after his older brother ran away with some peasant girl, he tried to change it, but he thought that if he could keep others sacred, they wouldn't attack his village.

But now, now with his curse, he feels like the rain and the thunder and lightning; everything that comes with a storm, his almost a part of his soul, just like fire. He flexed his fingers again and felt a sharp bolt of electricity tingle up his whole arm. Intrigued, Sasuke flexed his fingers and saw a small spark of electricity. He concentrated more on making the spark again, this time, the sound of a thousand birds chirped around the area.

He looked in awe at the lightning he held in his hand. It flashed light blue and white and light purple, brightening the dark gloomy area. It soon went out from the rain pouring heavenly down on it.

His claw like wings moved again, he felt the wind being pushed around him, and soon, he felt his feet leave the ground. He couldn't believe he was actually using wings to fly - more like levitate at this point. He kept the surprise off his face, he kept the fear out of his eyes and even though no one was around, he kept his hands from turning into fist.

Once he was a good few feet in the air, he started to force himself to move forward. Such a strange feeling having the wind aid him in moving, wings that are now attached to his deformed body. He just couldn't fathom what that snake had in mind, but by the looks of what he turns into when it rains and what he can do.. it's not going to be good.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So in the author's note last chapter, I said that chapter three will be the start of the actual plot, if anyone can guess how this is the start of the actual plot, I will be amazed - slightly because I think it's kind of obvious, but I'm the author, so I don't really count.**_  
_**If you have read my other story, Beware The Trap of Love, you should know that I'm going away for a week, so this will be the last updated until the 7th of October.**_  
_**Please tell me what you think in a review, it's appreciated!**_

_**-Ceridwen-cama**_


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.**_

_I hate these things in a story just as much as everybody else, but sometimes they're needed - now for example - I wanted to say this in an actual chapter, but a few things have come up and I'm unable to do that._

_Recently, all my files saved for** 'Fearless'** have been deleted because of my idiot brother, who thought it would be fun to go on my computer and delete a dozen saved, very important, documents. I saved **'Beware The Trap of Love'** before he got around to deleting it. But **'Fearless'** was long gone. Along with four-five one-shots I had planed. I'm very pissed with him at the moment. Sadly, I don't have the documents backed up on anything either._

_I hope you all can understand that problem, so until I can re**write** the **fifteen chapters** I had saved, unfortunately, **'Fearless'** is **not** going to be updated._

_Secondly, a very close family friend has passed away recently. I'm taking it pretty hard, and my anxiety depression has started up. I'm not feeling any motivation to write, so **re-writing** all those chapters is gonna be hard work and effort. I'm sorry for the inconvinence too anyone who was waiting patiently for **'Fearless'**._

_I'm super sorry, but **'Fearless'** will be finished not matter what. **'Beware The Trap of Love'** will have one last update, and it will not be updated until further notice._

_I hope you can all understand._

_Please check my profile for a rough estimate of when **'Fearless' **and **'Beware The Trap of Love'** will be updated._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely Ceridwen-sama._


End file.
